


A Plan

by sdd89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform, zebinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdd89/pseuds/sdd89
Summary: A very small snippet inspired by White_Rainbow's awesome Kalluzeb fic. I'm new to the fandom and was lucky enough to discover TGINTF straight away. This is a small thank you!





	A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goal Is Not To Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892910) by [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow). 



> Questions, comments or general chat is very much appreciated!

Garazeb Orrelios had never given much thought to love. Not the romantic kind, at least. That was the good thing about Kanan and Hera, he supposed. Aside from Kanan's hilarious nerves at the mention of Hera's father, and her occasionally calling Kanan "love", it was as though they weren't together.  
They were though, and ever since he'd left the agent, he'd wondered what it would be like, to have someone be there for him in that way. He couldn't explain it, but waking up beside Kallus had felt right. Of course, both of them had immediately pretended otherwise, but still, there was something pulling his thoughts back there.  
Who had picked Kallus up, Zeb wondered? And how was his leg? Maybe he'd find a way to contact the agent, just to check up on him, make sure he wasn't getting himself into more trouble. Yeah, that was a good plan...


End file.
